tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanomag
Hanomag (Hannoversche Maschinenbau AG)"(Hanover Machine Works)" was a German producer of steam locomotives, tractors, trucks, construction machinery, and military vehicles. Hanomag first achieved international fame by delivering a large number of steam locomotives to Romania and Bulgaria before WW I. History The company dates back to 1835 when Georg Egestorff founded a company called Eisen-Giesserei und Maschinenfabrik Hannover to build small steam engines. They soon started making farm machinery and in 1846 built their first railway locomotive for the Hannover State Railways. By 1870 they had made 500 locomotives and in 1871 changed their name to Hannoversche Maschinenbau AG. Industrial Vehicles Road vehicles followed when in 1905 they received a contract for steam waggons for the German army. Petrol engined vehicles were followed in 1912 with a line of farm tractors. By the 1920s, the market for steam road vehicles was in terminal decline and Hanomag looked to cars as the future, particularly economy models. Although the cars were made in large numbers, (15,775 in total), production of them did not make much money for the company, resulting in the late 1920s with the sale of the railway locomotive division to Henschel & Son of Kassel. The companies first diesel engined tractors'''were made in 1928 (claims as to who was the first company to produce a diesel tractor are disputed). During World War Two, the car plant made military vehicle engines, a military version of their heavy tractor renamed the SS-100, and half track troop carriers. Post war production resumed making trailer units followed by '''tractors and in 1949 a 1.5 ton truck. In 1964, following a take over by Rheinstahl of Henschel & Son and in a reverse of history the company was merged with Hanomag. A new range of tractors was launched in 1967, with the new engine from Rhienstahl. In 1969 the truck making division of Hanomag-Henschel went to Daimler Benz, leaving the Hannover works making earth-moving machinery. Tractor production was stopped in 1971, after producing 250,000 tractors The farm tractor operation was sold to Massey Ferguson In 1971 (?) The crawler loaders division were sold to MF in 1974 In 1989, the world's second largest construction machine manufacturer, Komatsu Limited, took a share in the Hanomag AG and since 2002 Komatsu Hanomag GmbH has been a 100% owned subsidary of the globally company. In Hanover, the company is producing wheel loaders ranging from 54 to and since 2005 also has been producing wheeled excavators from 14 to 22 tons. Thanks to the European Technical Center (EUTC), these correspond to the latest state of technology. In Hanover, the company develops construction machines which meet varied requirements of customers all over Europe, also some products for worldwide markets. During recent years the company has grown with production increasing from 2500 to 3900 units in 2006. Turnover amounted to 356 million Euros, 62% over the year before.Resulting in round 1170 people being employed at Komatsu Hanomag at the end of 2006 fiscal year. (rewriten from original article) Automotive Vehicles In 1925, they launched the Hanomag 2/10, a open two seater with a rear-mounted 500ccGeorgano, G. N. Cars: Early and Vintage, 1886-1930. (London: Grange-Universal, 1985) single-cylinder water cooled engine. Named Zweisitzer Limousine (two-seat limousine)Georgano. by the company, its rounded front and rear gained it the nickname Kommissbrot (for its resemblance to a loaf of Army bread). Although made in large numbers, 15,775 in total, it did not make much money for the company. A more conventional car, the 3/16PS, came in 1928, along with the tractors, taking the company back into profit. Hanomag were badly hurt by the drop in trade in 1929 and built a large stock of unsold vehicles. Things improved in 1930 and the company got 14 per cent of the domestic car market, second place behind Opel, but in 1931 a new crisis came when the banks called a loan. The factory was mortgaged to Hannover City and the Vereinigte Stahlwerke trust and the company relaunched as Hanomag Automobil und Schlepperbau GmbH. For 1932, a new small car, the 1.1 Litre, renamed the Garant in 1934, was announced and sold well allowing two shift working to be introduced and it was joined by the larger 1.5 litre Rekord (a name later used by Opel) in 1933 with independent front suspension. A diesel Rekord was shown at the 1936 Berlin Motor Show. Although prototypes were made, no cars were produced postwar. Rudolph Hiller, who had been president of Phänomen trucks, joined the board and restructured the company by arranging for it to join the Rheinstahl consortium in 1952. Automotive parts In 1990, Daimler-Benz AG sold the remaining parts and accessories business to a small private company in Hannover, which remains to be the last source for original Hanomag parts and accessories worldwide. Tractor Models *Hanomag R12 Toolframe tractor (Combitrac) *Hanomag R40 *Hanomag R228 *Hanomag R455 *Hanomag R455 ATK (Industrial variation) Construction Plant Models *Wheeled loaders *Wheeled Dozers *Tracked loaders *Hydraulic Excavators *Compactors See also * Daimler-Benz * Massey Ferguson * Komatsu References External links * Komatsu Hanomag * All about Hanomag * Schaper-KFZ Handel - Last Hanomag Part Dealership Category:Companies Category:Companies of Europe Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Truck manufacturers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Brands Category:Wheeled Loaders Category:Compactors Category:Tractors Category:Bulldozers Category:Crawler Loaders